


[Podfic] Bless me now with your fierce tears

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Backstory, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBless me now with your fierce tearsby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:She was not born in 1984.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Bless me now with your fierce tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bless me now with your fierce tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096296) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhrfmx3642732kz/BlessMeNowWithYourFierceTears2.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:21 | 2.75 MB


End file.
